


Memories

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The memories they used to share were no longer coherent.





	Memories

The memories they used to share were no longer coherent. And the more time that passed, the foggier they became.

Oh, the anger, the pain, the sorrow… all that stayed the same, of course. But it became more difficult to pinpoint single incidents as the source of those feelings. One could argue that it was an attempt by their minds to protect themselves. But instead it left no room, no place for their pain to go. It was theirs, one of the only things that they could call such, so letting go of them wasn't an option so matter how much it made them bleed.

So they chose to blame someone for it, to pin all their failures and pain and injustices upon. Fairy Tail could more than carry the weight of their hatred, after all. And it eased their souls, in some small way. Made it more comfortable to bear.

The Neo-Oracion Seis would carve their dues out of Fairy Tail and the world. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
